Love Complex (A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction)
by ynnabanana25
Summary: Midorima Shintarou, the former member of Teikou middle school basketball club, is now attending Shuutoku High. Now that he entered high school he is supposed to have a normal life: basketball, horoscope, basketball, horoscope. But what if someone arrives and spice things up? What if there's something more behind Midorima Shintarou's life that is yet to unfold?
1. CHAPTER 1: DEAL

I,Midorima Shintarou,a former member of Teikou middle school basketball club that now attends Shuutoku High,is now walking down the hallways.

"Tarou-chaaaaan~~~" When I heard that nickname I froze. It could only mean one thing...Yuuiko and Yuuko, they are almost like identical twins but Yuuiko has a mole in her left cheek while Yuuko has none.I turned around in slow motion only to see two teal haired girls that has black eyes grinning at me happily or more like smirking at me. "Ne, ne Tarou-chan, why don't we have a bet?" Yuuiko and Yuuko said in unison which I think kinda creepy, but i still kept my cool "What kind of bet is it?" I replied "Miami and San Antonio will have an upcoming match," then Yuuko continued Yuuiko's statement "Sooooo~, we thought that we should have a bet," the twins smirked and spoke in unison "If you win we'll treat you for one month," and Yuuiko spoke again "However if you lose... You'll crossdress and follow our EVERY command for one month!". I opened my mouth to protest but Yuuko spoke "And if you don't agree we'll spread these photos!" then she held up a picture of a five year old me that has icing all over my face. "W-where did you get that?!" "Well Tarou-chan... We have ways and means." the twins answered in unison with a scary voice.I stayed silent and they smirked "Well then we'll take that as a yes." Yuuko stated

Then I clutched my teddy bear (lucky item) "Well then Tarou-chan bye!" then Yuuiko and Yuuko skipped away. Wait did they just said I agreed?! Sh*t I hope Oha-Asa say I will have a good day on the day of the match.

**=-YUUIKO'S POV=-**

"Hey Yuuko, what outfit will suit Tarou-chan best?" "Hhhhmmmm how about the school uniform?" then Yuuko and I smirked evilly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N= Hey people ynnabanana25 here I'm just a new writer here in and I'm kinda adjusting to the "new environment". Anyway this story can also be found in wattpad with the sama title. I'll post chapter 2 later. I'm sorry for the typos and grammatical errors.

RnR please! Thank you!)


	2. CHAPTER 2: WHY?

I, Midorima Shintarou, a former member of Teikou middle school basketball club, that now attends Shuutoku High, is walking to school without my lucky item?

'Tch if only today's lucky item is not a live cat.' I mentally cursed. The reason why I don't have ,y lucky item is that when I was little a cat scratched me so Ihated them after that. And today is the day where Miami competes with San Antonio. I placed my bet in San Antonio, because when I was about to place my bet to Miami the twins said they already placed their bet to Miami which leaves me no choice but to place my bet in San Antonio. As I was getting nearer and nearer the school gates a familiar voice shouted "Shin-chaaaaaan~~~!" but I chose to ignore it beacause the only owner of that voice is none other than Kazunari Takao, he is also a member of Shuutoku basketball team, he have hawk eyes which are useful inside the court .

=-TAKAO'S POV=-

"Shin-chaaaaan~~~~!" I shouted as I ran towards Shin-chan I am also his bestfriend (a/n= SELF PROCLAIMED best friend) but he ignored me. I ran faster to catch up with himwhen I finally caugh up I pouted "Mou, Shin- chan why did you ignored me?" But he just ignored me again "Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Shin-chaaaan~!" I kept bugging him and poking his back until he stopped and said "Shut up Takao." with his poker face but thet didn't stop me from bugging him "Shin-chan's being a tsundere again."

=-MIDORIMA'S POV=-

Takao kept on bugging me eventhough I told him to shut up and its getting into my nerves until Takao said "Shin-chan's being a tsundere again." I stopped walking and replied "I-I'm not idiot." I don't know why but I hated it when people calls me a tsundere "See you're acting like one." Damn it! According to Oha-Asa cancers will have the worst luck today but can be contradicted by today's lucky item a live cat. Damn it why?! Why cat?1 Why?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~

(a/n= LOL Midorima is super OOC here xD. Please comment,vote,fan.I'll always be open for suggestions and constructive criticisms to improve my writing. RnR please. Thank you!

DISCLAIMER:I own nothing KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi I only own my OCs and this fanfic's plot.)


End file.
